


To Kill or Be Killed

by Secoath, TeslaTess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, FBI Agent Keith, Keith and Shiro have history, M/M, Murder, Past Relationships, Serial Killer Lance, Smut, Voltron au, Voltron fbi au, but maybe in a kinky way too? Idk we’ll find out, cannibal hunk, fbi agent pidge, in a non kinky way, keith hunts lance, klance, probably, seriously messed up man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secoath/pseuds/Secoath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaTess/pseuds/TeslaTess
Summary: EDIT: THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUEDSORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCEAU in which Lance is a serial killer and Keith is a FBI agent tasked with hunting him down.





	1. The Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** - indicates change of POV or timeskip  
> ~ - is inner monologue/thoughts 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

*click*  
“kogane’s office” Keith answered the phone in an almost bored tone, but as the voice on the other end of the phone continued to speak his eyes got slowly wider and wider.  
“God Fucking Damnit” Keith’s coffee mug made a surprise appearance to his wall.  
Taking the phone away from his ear a moment, Keith allowed himself a breath to collect himself. With a deep breath, he asks his one word question.

“Where.”

“It’s over on the east side” his partner replied easily, as if unfazed by Keith’s outburst.  
“I’ll text you the address.” The phone made a very distinct click as his partner hung up on him. 

Keith had every right to be angry, this was only his third case as a FBI agent, and there had already been over 13 murders by this deranged psychopath. 13 kills creating a path across four states and driving Keith insane. He had been chasing this killer for almost half a year at this point, though is no closer to catching him.

The chime from his phone dragged his mind away from his distracting thoughts and back to his job.  
Scanning over the text, Keith began to move out of his office.

~The killer has to slip up soon… ~Keith’s distracted thoughts were welcomed back.  
~And when he does… I’ll be there.~ Though he is alone, Keith smiles.  
~I will see you soon  
Tailor.~  
* * *  
By the time Keith had made it to the crime scene, a small crowd had formed around the police line. The neighborhood looked like a nice, a quiet seeming part of the suburbs. Certainly not a place you would expect a serial killer to hit.

Shame that this once quiet neighborhood would be forever changed by one of the worst killers in American history.

The street, now flooded with police, news channels and curious citizens, did nothing to hide the loud and commanding voice of Keith’s partner.

“I gave you Specific orders! Not one single person in or out until the FBI Forensics team arrives” came her voice. Even through the crowd, Keith could see her small frame, seemingly yelling at a cop. It was almost funny really; here was his partner, a small, Five-foot tall, brown haired young woman with glasses twice the size of her eyes in a snappy suit, cornering a cop against his car. A cop, who just so happened to be huge. This man was easily 6 foot 4, and looked to be bordering on 300 pounds of pure muscle. And this tiny woman had. Him. Cornered.  
And this cop was horrified.

Keith almost let out a chuckle, before remembering where he was. With a flash of his badge, he worked his way through the crowd and across the police warning tape to pull his attack Chihuahua off this mountain of a man before she ripped his arms off.

“And he stepped in the blood! Stepped! In! the! Blood! Talk about contaminating a crime scene!” as entertaining this was for Keith, it was time to step in. While she was catching her breath and preparing her next rally for the poor cop, Keith came up begin her. The giant’s eyes met his in a desperate cry for help  
.  
Keith walked up and poked her in the shoulder.

Faster than seemingly possible, she whipped around, ready to fuck up whoever had Dared to touch her when she was this mad.  
The fire in her eyes died when she saw Keith.  
With one last glare to the poor man, she walked a short distance from the man to privately speak to Keith.

When they were a fair distance away, she smoothed her suit.  
“Keith” she let out with a small nod.  
“Pidge” he replied. God she was pissed. Their usual conversations had a lot more of her calling Keith an asshole and smiling.

The goliath that pidge had been yelling at decided to talk to one of the men across the police line.  
Within an instant, pidges amber eyes seemed to light into fire.

“HEY”  
The poor man stopped and turned to the voice screaming at him.  
“Did I TELL you mov-“

Keith cut her off.  
“Pidge” his voice was sharp, cutting her off before she started.” Are you going to show me the scene?”  
A tense moment passed as pidge considered if she was going to attack the poor police officer. With a low growl, she let out a low “follow me”.  
With one last glance to the officer, who couldn’t look more thankful if he tried, Keith followed pidge into the house.  
* * *  
The inside the house was brutal.

The entire crime seemed to have taken place in what was the living room. as it usually was, there didn’t seem to be any signs of forced entry or obvious signs of exit.  
What was obvious however, were the bodies.

Two bodies lied in the middle of the living room floor underneath a slowly turning fan. One was male and one was female.  
This… this is just fucking wrong.

Pools of blood spread from the bodies, soaking into the cheap carpet that covered the flood. The ceiling fan slowly turned, intestines spilling from each blade as if they were some demented party streamers. With each rotation of the fan, another chunk of viscera would slide its way from the organs, splattering into the couple.

Oh god the couple.

The nude couple ‘sat’ below the fan, in the middle of the never ending sea of blood. They were sat on the floor, facing each other; both had been disemboweled, though the man seemed to be missing his heart too. While some of their intestines were hanging from the fan, the rest had been used to tie the two together, along with a fair amount of rope. Other random organs could be seen, spilled from their midsections onto their laps and on the nearby floor. Chunks of meat seemed to have been ripped from their bodies. Flesh from the man’s chest and thighs had been hacked away while the woman was missing skin from her legs and arm. Her arms seemed to have been attacked brutally, each slice from what seemed to be a knife could clearly be seen in her remaining flesh, in some sections, her bone could be seen, cracked and chipped.

And there it is

The tailors telltale mark. Stitches. This particular man had a specific obsession with stitching together body parts to pose his victims. In the last case, the leader of a church had been restrained, eyes stitched shut. His hands had been bound and stitched together in a mock form of prayer.

This kill was no less violent.

Their eyes had been removed, looking as if it had been done wildly with a butcher’s knife. Bits of ocular flesh trailed down their now bloodied flesh where his final move could been seen. Their mouths were sown together at the lips, as if in one final kiss.

At their feet sat a box.  
After observing for so long, Keith finally found his voice to speak.

“Who are these two?” Keith’s voice sounded hollow.

His partner kind of shrugged.

“It’s kind of hard to tell with all the damage, but, it’s almost certain the owners of this house. Mr. and Mrs. Arche. To be sure we are going to have to check dental records though.” Pidges voice was flat, as if all emotion was sucked from her body.

There was a pause as they both observed the scene set in front of them.  
“What were their first names?” Keith almost whispered this as he shifted from the entrance of the room for a better view. Pidge show him a strange look.

“Rolo and Nyma Arche,why?”

Keith just shrugged. It was a good five minutes before either of them spoke again.  
“Keith… I should probably go back outside and make sure the officers don’t ruin anything else.” She began to walk towards the door.  
“I’ll be outside”

Keith looked up from where he had been staring.  
“Pidge…” he paused. “What’s in this box?”  
Pidge paused, and then groaned.  
“normally I’d tell you not to look and let the forensics take care of it, but the first on site already contaminated it.” She tossed him a pair of disposable gloves.  
“Meet me outside when you’re done.”

Keith heard the door open and pidge began to yell again as he fumbled to put the gloves on.  
While Keith was not usually squeamish, every time the tailor had left something at a crime scene, it wasn’t good. Never dangerous, just, not good.  
He took a moment to prepare himself before opening the loosely contained package.

Keith almost vomited.

Inside was a human heart. No message, no context, just a heart.

With a sigh, Keith closed the box, and began removing his gloves as he walked outside.  
The body count had just climbed to 15.  
* * *  
“So Pidge” Keith shot a look to his partner in the passenger seat, she sat in a relaxed way, with her feet up on his dashboard.” How did you get there if you didn’t drive your own car” Keith’s voice could barely be heard over whatever punk rock/electro mix that was currently hurting his ears.

“I grabbed a ride with a patrol car” she called over the obnoxiously loud music.  
There was a calm pause as they set into a silence, before pidge fidgeted and pulled her feet off the dash. Turning down the music, Pidge stared at Keith, waiting to figure out the right way to put what she was going to say.

“Keith…. We have to stop him” her voice was harsh and lacking pity. What she was implying was clear.

Get this man to stop even if it meant killing him.

“I know.”

Another semi-uncomfortable pause, before Keith let out a shaky breath.

“ Pidge” this pulled her from her thoughts.  
“Yea?”  
“I knew Nyma and Rolo.”

They both paused.  
“They were… They knew my parents. they were bad people.”  
“Keith… Keith I’m so sorry” pidges voice was quiet.

“They were bad people, but they did not deserve to die like that.” Keith let a second pass.  
“We have to stop him.” Keith finished.

“Yes we do.” Pidge replied. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell Shiro, you know how he feels about emotional connection” Pidge let a small smile find her lips.  
“Thanks.”

The rest of the ride back to the office was silent, but comfortable.

 

The next few hours of Pidges and Keith’s life consisted of reports and meetings, in fact, even though they arrived at the crime scene around 2 pm, they didn't get to sit down and talk about it until almost 10. Luckily, neither of them really had any reason to go home, with the all-consuming guilt of the tailor being their responsibility.

“You finally finish your report?” Pidge slid into Keith’s office, to which Keith replied with a grunt.  
“Good, I know a little sushi place that supposed to be awesome around here. Let’s go get dinner.”  
Though it took some prodding and promises that she would stay late, pidge was eventually able to convince Keith to leave work just long enough to not die of malnutrition.

The small talk had died down as Keith’s car pulled into the sushi place’s parking lot.  
“Hey pidge?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Why do we always take my car?”  
Pidge let out a groan and put her phone away.  
“Are you really gonna ask this every time? It’s because you have a sweet ass mustang and I have a car that I could sell for less than my toothbrush.”  
It was true, not only did Keith’s car kick literal ass, but also pidge drove the equivalent of a potato on wheels.

Keith didn’t reply while he was parking, but as soon as he was in the spot came the questions.  
“so” he started, “how did you hear of this place?” to be fair, it was a reasonable question. This was the very definition of hole-in-the-wall and looked pretty sketchy.  
Pidge just smiled and got out of the car. With a reluctant sigh, Keith followed.

Pidge was right; the food here was amazing, and incredibly affordable. Though that wasn’t the focus of the night, before the two of them sat the file of the last three recent killings that took place around where they were now.

“so, Keith.” Pidge paused. “I know this might not be the most fun to talk about but we might need to know. What did you mean by ‘Nyma and Rolo were bad people’?”  
Without even looking up from the file, Keith answered. “They would come to my house from time to time, asking for money. Occasionally my dad would be nice enough to Spare something here and there, but when they died.” Keith looked up at pidge. “Let’s just say I don’t have my parent’s kindness.”

Looking back down at the open file, currently open to the butchered man of god, Keith continued. “From the last time they came by, they said they were in trouble. When I asked what kind they were cryptic to say the least.” Keith sighed and closed the file. “When I told them I wouldn’t help, Nyma started screaming about how much nicer I should be to my aunt. Rolo started yelling about how ‘Family comes first, even against the Galra’… they left pretty quickly after that.” Now settling into eye contact with Pidge, they shared a tense moment.  
“The Galra” Pidge said, as if trying the words on her tongue for the first time. “you mean to tell me, an aunt you never knew about, got caught up with the basic equivalent what would come from ISIS, The Mexican cartel and Al Capone if they had a love child?”  
“Yup that’s about it.”

“So maybe that’s the missing piece!” pidge rustled around excitedly. “Maybe the tailor isn’t working alone, but being ordered around by a higher up! Maybe that’s how all of these victims are connected!” she said a little too loud.

Keith started flipping around in the file in front of him.  
“the religious guy, his friends said he was in it deep with the wrong people” Keith exclaimed, too excited to really contain himself.

“Same thing for the trucker” pidge said, referring to a previous victim.  
“Holy Shit Pidge!” Keith was almost yelling “our first lead on him!”  
Before then had basically been a wild goose hunt, and they both knew it, there didn’t seem to be any correlation between any of the victims, and they were working off the current theory that the mysterious Tailor was a drifter. But this… this could be good.  
“I heard Shiro has some connections in the Mafia, maybe we could get some help from him?” Pidge said hopefully.

Keith honestly smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. They were finally on their way to catching the infamous Tailor.

 

Beyond the agent’s little table, far off in the corner, a man smiles, watching the two agents celebrate their new breakthrough.

“Come on Lance, the server will come any second!!”  
“Calm down Hunk, you know him. He's safe” turning his attention to his friend across the booth where they sat; Lance bared his teeth in a blinding smile.

“In fact, he's cooking that little present I brought you.”Lance's eyes turned dangerous. “What was her name….” he smile grew wider than seemingly possible, stretching beyond what his face should be able to.  
“Nyma?”


	2. The Beggining of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see a moment inside the life of the infamous Tailor.

The clock in Lance's car sparkled 11:30 as he and Hunk began to their drive home.

The night had started well enough; Lance, just coming off a successful kill, had been able to talk and bribe Hunk into joining him to his favorite restaurant: the Castle.

Then the people in suits arrived. While the castle was largely informal dining, it was heavily affiliated in the criminal world, so, it was not unheard of for higher ups in the criminal world to meet there. People don’t ask questions much either; in a place like this, you learn it’s better not to know.

But the night took a turn for the worst when lance heard his name.  
“-ailor could be tied to the Gal-“of the suited people said to the other.  
That caught Lance’s attention.

The Tailor, a name used by the police to refer to Lance, the murderer tied to over 10 deaths over the last year.  
~Now what would cops be doing in a place like this?~ Lance thought as hunks rant about meat faded into the background of his mind.

The thought of those two still laughed Lance's mind as his polite conversation with Hunk drifted to the man’s leftover food.  
“I’m serious! That was one of the best meals I’ve ever had!” Hunk blustered, his speech fast and slurred.  
“I told you Sal was an amazing cook.” Lance glanced over at the massive man in his passenger seat and waggled his eyebrows. “Only the best for you.”  
Hunk wasn’t even fazed by lances flirtation anymore, and continued on.  
“Yea! Seriously, the sauce he made for that steak was amaz-“

Lance stopped listening as his mind wandered off to those two strange people at the restaurant.  
The smaller, female…Agent? Detective? Had seemed excited. Her loud cries could easily be heard through the general ambient noise of the restaurant. Her large glasses shown in the low restaurant light, and she seemed to use her hands a lot as she spoke.

And the other… oh, he was hot. His face was framed by his long, dark hair, spilling over a jaw line that looked sharp enough to kill a man. His face seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl, though his eyes seemed to portray all the emotion he should hold in his face.  
And his eyes, oh Christ his eyes.  
His slightly slanted eyes were hard to see in the dark atmosphere, but were very clearly black, though they seemed to glow purple. This man was lean and seemed to be very muscular.  
Lance thought he was beautiful, and wasn’t too ashamed to admit that he took a good long stare at his ass as he exited the building.

 

~Stop it!~ Lance mentally berated himself.~He’s hot, but very, very off limits.~ His mind took it up a notch to full screaming as he continued his train of thought. ~You remember what happened the last time… and this guy was most likely some sort of police officer. No.~ Lance scowled.

“Are you gonna get out of the car?” Hunk asked casually, but with a note of worry.  
They were home.  
“yea.” Lance paused. “Just give me a minute.”

Hunk stared at lance for a second as he set the car into park. With a nod, hunk closed the door and headed to their front door. Lance turned the car off, letting out a deep breath.  
“I can’t keep doing this” rang his unwarranted thoughts.  
Did… did he mean his mean about making hunk worry, or…. His job?

Without giving himself time to figure that out, Lance got out of his car and started walking to his door. Lance may have been a serial killer, but that didn’t mean he had no standards. Together with Hunk, he lived in a large, middle class house in a quiet part of the suburbs. In all reality, the two-story house was nicer than he could afford to live in, even with Hunk.

Hunk did well for himself really; he was jumped from job to job and managed to make a decent living from it. While he had done everything from part time security to shipping packages for Amazon, he just couldn’t last in a job environment long.

Lance opened his front door and it seemed that Hunk, in his hurry to put his leftovers in the fridge, had forgotten to lock the door.  
That was the first clue something was wrong.  
The second clue was the man standing in his hallway, watching him enter.  
This was how Lance could afford to live in this house. His job was about to put him to work.

 

“Hi…” Lance's voice came out sounding unstable and seething with anger.  
“What do you think you are doing. In. My. house?” a smile began to grow on his face.

“Close the door” came the smooth voice of the man opposite, and Lances smile quickly flipped downwards to a frown, his teeth bared as even more anger grew within him.  
“Lotor.” If Lance was angry before, then now he was livid.  
“Close. The. Door.”  
Lance did as he was told.

Lotor’s sharp features shifted as he smiled, playing with his long platinum hair with one hand, almost as if he was trying to be cute.  
“Your friend is safe, in case you were wondering.” Lotor’s voice sounded smooth and warm, as if he wasn’t within the house of a serial killer.  
Lance didn’t respond, though his anger did make its way out of his body. He grit his teeth so hard that it felt like they would crack.   
Lotor sighed. “Difficult as always I see… Come!” With that simple order he turned and walked into Lance's living room, as if gliding.

They settled in the living room, where Hunk sat on their coach which was set across from a recliner. Seeing Lance, Hunk sat up, his annoyance clearly shown on his face.  
While seeing Lance didn’t make Hunk feel any better, he did change his tone to something more neutral, rather than annoyed.  
Lance sat next to hunk on the coach whilst Lotor settled on the recliner.

A tense moment passed between the three of them before Lotor spoke.  
“Is… that... going to stay.” Lotor said with disgust as he pointed to Hunk.  
Lance didn’t think it was possible, but he got angrier.  
“Yes.” Lance’s voice was cold and sharp, like a knife.  
“Hmmm.” Lotor’s expression stuck to his slight smile.   
Hunk stayed.

 

“You two were at the Castle tonight.” This too was not a question.  
Hunk opened his mouth as if to ask a question, but Lotor silenced him with a hand.  
“We have eyes everywhere, especially places like…That.” Again, a note of disgust crept into his voice. “In this case it was your cook who informed me.” Lotor’s face was back to his placid smile.

Hunk felt betrayed… ~How can I trust a man if not by his food?~ His thoughts cried out. He told that voice to shush.

“Now.” Lotor voice shifted to something more professional as his gaze drifted to lance.  
“You may have seen them, two Federal Agents stopped by today.” Lance’s mind flashed to the hot man with the amethyst eyes and the short, energetic woman. Lotor continued,  
“We had a report from one of our men in the castle that these agents conversed over some… sensitive information. The subject we are focused on is their mention of a potential mole within our operation.” Lotor’s hand flew into his thick black jacket, pulling out a thin file and handing it to lance.  
“My Father wants him gone.” Lotor stood and checked his watch.  
“It is Wednesday…” Lotor looked up.  
“If he is not… removed by Monday, we will have to,” Lotor glanced at Hunk, “Renegotiate our terms.”  
While hunk looked disgusted, Lance’s eyes were bordering on murderous.  
“I have done everything you have asked of me. You should know better than to threaten me wit-” Lance was cut off mid sentence as Lotor’s gaze turned threatening.  
“We already gave you your home, your friend” he gestured to hunk. “ And our support. We have been more than kind considering what you’ve done.” Lotor began to walk to Lance's door, as Lance and Hunk stood to look at him.  
“Don’t make us regret our kindness.” Lotor opened the door.  
“Vrepit sa.”   
That was the last thing Lotor said before stepping out into the night air.

 

Lance and hunk sat around their dining room table, their nice night forgotten. While they were both staring at the file between them, neither had opened it to see Lances next target. That was until Hunk blurted out.

“This is fucking BULLSHIT.” Hunk’s usual nervous nature was abandoned in a fit of rage.  
“That guy fucking storms in here, threatens me, and orders you to kill a man!” Hunk was yelling at this point.

“Why the FUCK are you still working for them Lance?!” Hunk’s enraged eyes met Lances.  
“I’ve already told you this story.” Lance just sounded tired.  
“Still! How can you let them just order you around like that!”

The little patience lance did have left after his shock meeting with lotor hit its limit as hunk pushed further and further.

“Because they pay for our house Hunk! They protect us from not only the cops, but other gangs. Not only me Hunk. Us.” Lance's voice filled with venom.  
“Not everyone is as accommodating of your tastes as I am Hunk.” Hunk looked stunned, as if he had been slapped in the face.  
Lance tried to take a breath.  
“Go check on your friend.” Lance had started looking at the file on the table again.  
He was trying not to take this out on Hunk, but goddamnit. If he had to do this he at least wanted to enjoy the kill, and Hunk was killing the mood.

Hunk went silent.  
“Fuck you Lance.” Hunk did not sound angry anymore, just tired. Apparently he had enough too because he suddenly stood up.  
“Love you Hunkybear!” lances voice was dripping with sarcasm but they both knew he meant it. Hunk smiled lightly.  
“Love you too Lance.” the words were spoken soft and sincere, and just like that, all anger between them was forgotten. Hunk gave a sigh as he padded out of the dining room, leaving Lance with his assignment.

Lance opened the file.  
On the front page, was a picture and a description.

Sendak- Galra loan shark. 6 foot 7, roughly 280 pounds.

At least this one would make it a little more difficult. Nyma and Rolo were a joke, there were some complications, but they were addicts and were half-dead already.  
He lived in the ghetto, which made getting in and out of his home a little easier. He also lived alone and would not be expecting him, most likely. His house was cheap and didn't even have any security,  
Guess that under the protection of the Galra, Sendak assumed people knew better than to attack him Lance thought.

With a glance to his phone, Lance realized it was already creeping to 2 AM, and decided it was time to call it a night. Usually, He would stay up longer with Hunk or find some other way to pass the time, but he would have to get up early to start researching his new target.

Standing up from the table, Lance called out,  
“Hunk! I’m gonna head to bed!” A few minutes passed before Hunks voice reverberated from their basement.  
“I’m gonna too, just give me a moment!”  
With a shrug Lance headed up the stairs and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, and while he was cleaning his face, Hunk came in and started to brush his teeth in the sink next to his.  
Neither of them said a word as they went about their nightly routine, They just let the peaceful silence engulf the both of them.  
With a quick goodnight, they separated to their separate rooms.

As Lance settled into his bed, he let a smirk spread across his face.  
The Galra liked to use him to kill in brutal ways, and usually, as with Nyma and Rolo, it was like bringing lambs to slaughter. But not this time,  
This time, lance was going to hunt a shark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again a big thanks to my friend, who not only proof reads and helps me write this story, but is the driving force for these chapters. if not for her I really wouldn't even be writing this... so a million thanks to her.
> 
> I intended for this chapter to be longer but i decided that the second half of this chapter would be better on its own, so this is more of an intoduction to hunk and lance unfortunatly....
> 
> anyways, sorry for the short chapters so far, but there will be more to come! and hopefully fan art if im allowed to link it!


	3. Spineless

“So.” Shiro let out a breath. “Why are you here?”

Across his desk, Keith stared defiantly at a tired and slightly annoyed Shiro.  
“well, my partner let slip that you may have some informat-“ Keith got out before Shiro interrupted

“I am fully aware that pidge let something slip” Shiros voice was strict, though not harsh. “What I am asking is why are YOU here, and not your Partner.” Shiro gave Keith a very pointed stare. “or your higher up at the very least.”

“I know that this is not how this should have gone, but under these conditions, I assumed you would want to keep this quiet.” Keith’s response was quick and direct, as was his usual ways of speaking to his superiors.

Shiro did not seem to appreciate it. “What do you mean quiet?” Shiro’s eyes were angry, but he remained calmly sat behind his desk, with his fingers interlaced in front of him.

“If you haven’t noticed Kogane” Shiro’s voice was sharp, “our jobs around here are to keep secrets. We are basically the Federal Bureau of keeping our mouths shut under law. What could be so sensitive you had to come straight to me-“

“You have an informant in the Galra Shiro, I know it and I need to talk to them.”

There was a pause, then,  
“I hate that kid.” Shiro glanced down at his hands. Before unfolding them and placing them in his lap. “Yes it is true that I have a person inside the Galra, though unless it is completely necessary, I am not willing to or able to share this information.” His dark eyes snapped to Keith. “Even to you. So before I say anything. Tell me why this was such a big deal that you came directly to me.” Keith’s gaze was unwavering. “Keith, you know you’re not supposed to do this unless absolutely necessary.”

Keith took a breath.  
“This is not about our history.” His voice was cold and detached. “This is business.” Shiro’s eyes, too, were cold and unfeeling. Keith let out a breath.

“I have reasons to believe that The Tailor is tied to the Galra. These reasons are all in the file, and you don’t have time for me to properly explain, so right now all you need to know is that our biggest case’s missing piece, is most likely the galra.” Keith’s voice picked up tempo as he got excited.

“Gunderson and I believe that the Galra are the link between all of the scattered killings, tying everything from Idaho to the Portland killings. Your link in the galra could be the first major step in finding this killer!” Shiro let up a hand to silence Keith as he began to ramble.

“Enough. I'm out of time. I’m going to have to take you on faith here, so don’t go fucking around with this.” Shiro’s casual tone returned. “Ask my secretary for file 3.”

Keith stood, ready to leave Shiro’s office, though was stopped by Shiro’s voice.

“Keith. This file will not lead you directly to my man, but to a CI who happens to know where he should be. This man is dangerous.” Keith turned and stared Shiro in his eyes.  
“Be careful Keith.” Keith gave a nod, before briskly turning and leaving Shiro’s office. 

***

“Hey can I was told by Mr. Takashi that I should ask you for his personal file number 3.” Keith tried to keep his tone neutral, but his underlying anxiety filtered into his voice. Across from where Keith stood sat an attractive woman around Shiro’s age, mid-thirties maybe? Her long white hair, tied into a ponytail was harshly contrasted her dark skin. As she looked up from her computer to meet Keith’s eyes, she was even more stunning with her blue eyes sparkling right above two pink crescent tattoos set high on her cheekbones.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” her voice was light and had the accent of someone who had once lived in England, though not in a long time.  
“He said you should know? About something he called ‘File 3’” Keith stammered.

“Ah! Yes! I'm sorry, I am still quite new to this. After all, I haven’t had this job for very long.” With a quick, blinding smile, she turned her chair around and grabbed a box. Lifting the lid, she pulled one file out of what seemed like hundreds.

“Here we go! File number three!” she exclaimed with a cheery voice.  
Taking the file in hand, Keith paused before remembering to respond.  
“Thank you, um ms…”  
“Oh! Just call me Allura.” She said with a wave of her hand.  
“Thank you… Allura” Keith said her name cautiously, as if tasting it on his tongue. 

With another smile, she returned to her work, and Keith began to wander off to Pidge’s desk to open the file.

***

“So.” Pidge said happily around a mouth full of food. “Sendak hm?”  
“Not so loud!” chastised Keith “I still don’t trust this place.”  
Pidge swallowed. “What? The castle?! I love this place!” She happily began shoveling more food into her face.

Keith sighed. “He should know where our guy is, at the very least. But he is a rat after all; it’s not going to be easy to make him talk.”  
Pidge hummed her agreement around her mouth full of food. “so when are we gonna pay him a visit?”  
“I’m thinking in a few days, and I don’t know, I don’t think both of us should go. He may be big and beefy, but two of us showing up might spook him.” Keith was more thinking out loud rather than talking.

Pidge took another bite. “I get it” a sly smile grew on her angular face, “you want all the glory of finding our guy to yourself.” Pidges smile faded.

“it’s dangerous.”  
Keith nodded  
“Shiro will be pissed.”  
Keith nodded.  
Pidge paused.

“Me being there might be harmful to us, rather than helping. He sounds like a big asshole, and, oh wow look at this!” Pidge gestured to the file set in front of them. “He has a taste for hookers!”  
Pidge tossed the file into Keith’s lap.  
“You can have him, but we are going together into the next one.”  
Keith nodded. “I’ll be careful.”  
“You better be.” Pidges eyes shifted into something more dangerous.  
“I'm not losing another partner.” Keith couldn’t find a way to respond to that.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.  
***  
Lance tossed the picture in front of where Hunk sat, peacefully eating his fajitas.

“I’m going soon” Lance said as he slid into the chair opposite of Hunk. “Here.” Lance handed Hunk a pen. The picture was a full-body shot of Sendak. Where exactly Lance got this picture was anyone’s guess, and Hunk knew better than to ask. Hunk began drawing dotted lines along various limbs as he continued to eat.

“I know it’s not my thing to ask” Hunk said, attention snapping to Lance’s face, “but this guy is big. How exactly are you going to get him?” Hunk went back to drawing dotted lines on Sendak’s thigh.

“Well,” Lance smiled, “our friend here seems to have a certain weakness.” Hunk passed his picture over to Lance.

“I’m going to make it seem like the Galra sent him a present” Lance was excited. “That present will be me.” It almost sounded like he ended that sentence with a :).

Hunk raised his eyebrow. “You’re going to whore yourself out to that mountain of an asshole?”  
Lance nodded, smile even wider.

“You know you can’t have sex with him right?” Hunk asked, eyebrow raising even further towards his hairline. Lances smile fell.

“Well, yea… but that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun!” Lance was getting excited again. “I can’t leave DNA, but I can tease the shit out of him. Then I do my job, and get you your cuts.” Lance looked at the picture that Hunk had returned to him.

“you seem awfully interested in his thighs….” Lance waggled his eyebrows, “I guess I can’t blame you, I mean… Look at him!” Hunk just sighed.

“I honestly just want meat from either the legs or arms, but I assumed you are gonna make him another of your pet projects.”

“Awwww, Hunky you know me so well!” Lance batted his eyelashes. “And you’re right, but you know the rules! It’s a secret!” Hunk shuttered. Some things are better left unknown.

“Anyways, I need to go stock up.” Lance took the picture and slid out of his chair. “I’ve been watching for a while, and he should have all night tonight off, so…” Hunk still looked uncomfortable. Seeing Hunks discomfort, Lance decided to take preventive action, trying to avoid another conversation.

“Look. It doesn’t matter what you think about what I do.” Lance gave Hunk a very pointed stare. “I’m feeding you and paying for you. You’ll be fine. Go talk it out with your little hostage.”

Hunk stood up so quickly his chair crashed to the floor.  
“She is not my fucking hostage you fucking asshole!” Hunk roared.

Lance flinched. As much as he knew that Hunk was essentially harmless, his size and stature still scared him sometimes.  
“You have no fucking right to judge me” Hunks eyes became wild as he continued to yell. “She! She is mine! You have no right to Speak about her!”

Lance took a step back. That was the other reason Hunk was scary sometimes… he wasn’t exactly all there, and as of right now, that reflected into his obsession with his… guest.

“Fuck you! Fuck you and go. GO!”Hunk began to stomp off to the entrance to the basement. “Don’t you dare fucking come back without my meat!”

While this was one of his lighter episodes of anger, it still shook Lance to his core every time. Hunk was such a sweetheart most times, then you say one wrong phrase, and he just explodes. While that wasn’t the scariest of his symptoms, it was by far the most common and annoying. For now, the best thing for Lance to do was to appease Hunk to the best of his abilities, and keep him safe. The alternative was jail, or drugging him beyond recognition.

While that talk didn’t go exactly as Lance planned, it still meant that Hunk was out of the way, so, mission accomplished??  
Either way, Lance really needed to get some more supplies. He had a plan for Sendak tonight, and he needed some hardware.

***

“Hello?” Sendak’s voice cut harshly through his closed door.  
“Hi!” Lance’s voice sounded more high pitched than he meant it to be. “ I’m here for a mister Sendak?” Lance heard the peephole click as sendak did something to it.

“Why are you here.”  
Lance did not know what to say for a second. Taking a moment he tried to put on a cheery voice.

“I’m here to work,” Lance winked at the door, “if you know what I mean.” Time for the essential piece to make Sendak let him in.  
“a mister Ulaz sent me, and he said to tell you ‘this is a gift for your continued loyalty.’ So I guess I’m your gift tonight baby.” Lance smiled as he heard various locks disengage from the door.

~it fucking worked!~

“Well then… come on in honey, let's make the most of Ulaz’s money~” Sendak’s voice was smooth as silk as lance passed through the doorway into Sendak’s modest home.

It was a simple home, small, one story, and it was not in a nice part of town. Though, that did not stop Sendak from flaunting his money. His home reflected the Galra’s more than generous payment of their employees.

Entering his house, the first thing Lance saw was a living room, a massive flat-screen TV set across the room from a black leather coach, with a small table in between, and nothing else. His home was… cold… almost as if no one actually lived there.

Lance set the small bag on ground near the door. While he had seemed confident when talking to Hunk earlier today, he honestly didn’t know how he was going to go from fucking the guy to killing him. Though, his fast thinking hadn’t failed him so far, so why question it now…  
“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I… get ready.” Sendak’s voice was smooth and sweet, almost like honey, though the tone was betrayed by the overwhelming sense of danger that lay in this house.

Sendak drifted off into another room while lance took off his shoes and settled onto the couch. He was almost vibrating as he sat on the couch, waiting. Images flashed through his mind about what that useless sack of meat was going to become when he was done. Sendak… Sendak was going to be beautiful.

Suddenly strong, muscular arms wrapped around Lance’s chest from behind where he sat.  
“Are you ready baby…” Though being called “baby” made Lancd feel as though he swallowed a pack of baby mice, he still managed to nod as Sendak started slowly kissing his neck.

~Oh!~ 

Sendak began to slowly suck on the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

~O…oh~

There was suddenly a loud Whoosh as Sendak flipped over the back of the coach to push against Lance’s side and get a good angle as he trailed his lips up to meet Lance’s.

Lance slowly began to match sendak’s sudden enthusiasm, before speeding up and letting his hands wander. Sendak was so…strong…

Lance’s hand slid down sendak’s front, feeling how ripped he fucking was, before slowly sliding his hand down to his thighs. Lance began to quicken his pace into Sendak’s mouth as he swung his leg to straddle sendak’s lap. As if expecting this, Sendak began to drag his hands up and down Lance’s back, before settling on his hips. Lance began to grind into the crotch of Sendak’s pants as he sucked his lower lip. Letting his eyes meet sendak’s, he ground his ass hard into sendak’s hardening dick, before crashing into mouth once more.

Giving himself a moment to ravel in the pure heat of Sendak, Lance let himself drag his hands up to cup his face. Pulling himself away from Sendak, they both took a moment to catch their breath.

“Let… let me get something from my bag. I... I think you’ll like it” Lance let out between gasps.  
Sendak stared hard with his one eye, before releasing Lance.  
“Make it quick.”

Lance scrambled to his feet and jumped over to his bag.  
Reaching into his bag, Lance ran his hand over his knife before reaching below and grabbing a coil of rope and dashing back over to meet sendak.

“Really now?” Sendak’s eye sparkled in amusement. “Who are we tying up today?”  
“Well.” Lance let out a fake giggle that honestly hurt his soul. “I like my man secured before I take a bite.”

Settling back onto Sendak’s lap, Lance began to unravel the rope. Sendak, seemingly keeping with his promise of impatience, began to nip at lances neck again.  
“Sir I-“  
Sendak pulled away, single eye wide.  
“Sir?” Sendak’s mouth drew into a wide smile as Lance continued to unravel his rope.  
“Oh yes...” his single eye shone. “That will be perfect.” Lance could feel him harden through his pants and he unraveled the last of his rope. Lance looked into Sendak’s eye for a moment before returning to what he was doing.  
“now… Sir” continuing to call this filth “sir” would probably kill him, so Lance really needed to end this soon.

“let's…continue” Lance slid his mouth up to Senda’s again as he began to bind sendak’s hands above the couch and behind his head. The kiss felt… more. It felt more than just hot, it was intimate.

~it was disgusting.

As soon as sendak was properly bound, Lance began to pull away from sendak’s lips again.  
“wait, what are you-“  
“Shhh, give me a moment” Lance’s voice was no longer forced or playful. It was slow, dark. Without giving Sendak time to respond, Lance went back to his bag to retrieve his knife.

Sliding back onto Sendak’s lap this time was much more comfortable now that the fear was visible in his singular eye.

“What are you…”  
“Shh shh shh” Lance purred. Then, as if struck by lightning, Lance’s mood shifted. This body… this body beneath him, didn’t deserve to live.  
Overcome with disgust, Lance quickly drove the knife into Sendak’s stomach, and swiped quickly to the right, gutting him.

Sendak screamed as he threw Lance to the floor, blood and ropes of intestines crashing out of the open wound. Due to his hand being bound behind himself, he couldn’t really stop the wound, or stop his organs from using the wound to escape his body. He tried to stand, but he had lost too much blood to keep himself upright. All he could do was thrash as he splashed blood all over his clean apartment.

Rattled, Lance took a moment to stand up. Though the sight he was presented with was more than worth possibly getting a concussion. Sendak lay on the floor, still thrashing, as his blood began to pool more and more around him. As if finally realizing that he would have to use gravity to his advantage, he flipped to his back. Lance, still partially recovering from his rather rude introduction to the floor, walked a little closer to Sendak’s head. Kneeling down, Lance reached his hand out to stroke the eyepatch covering Sendak’s right eye.

“There was a lot of information in that file that I was given. Even more information that I dug up.” He began to pull the eyepatch back.  
“Though, I could never find what happened to your eye.” Pulling the eyepatch off of Sendak’s head, he continued.  
“Some people even though that you just wore the patch to be cool. Others though it was the old pirate trick to see in low light.” Where Sendak’s right eye should have been was nothing but a mass of scar tissue that looked as though it had been bleached.

“Apparently that’s not the case.” In the center of the scar tissue was a chunk of flesh that stood out from the rest. A semi triangular dark scar tissue lay directly in the center of Sendak’s right eye.

“Were you stabbed?” Lance began to slowly stroke the scarred flesh. Sendak remained silent.  
“Hmmm.” Lance looked into his one working eye. “Not much of a talker anymore?”  
Sendak didn’t respond.  
“That’s fine. Anyways, I am a fan, of taking broken things, and making them beautiful.” Lance’s eyes snapped to sendak’s non-injured eye. “and asymmetry is not beautiful.”

Nothing could have made Lance happier than Sendak’s screams as he drove his knife into his eye, scrambling the soft meat.  
Of course something had to crash his fun.

“Gn… Plllease……….. STOP.”  
Did...  
Did he just beg for mercy?  
Lance pulled his knife out from where Sendak’s eye used to be.  
“… Sendak.” Lance’s voice was dangerous.  
“What did you just say?”  
Sendak just moaned, blood seeping from his eye.

~He… he just begged for mercy. He begged me to stop~ Lances anger grew.  
~This.~ he felt like he was about to explode.  
~He’s just like the rest. He is weak. He is pathetic. He wasn’t the hunt we had hoped for. He is spineless~

Lance’s anger overflowed. Fully aware that this man was almost dead as is, the blood had continued to flow due to Lance’s continuous poking and prodding at it, Lance was still pissed.  
“sssspinelessss” he drug out the word into an almost hiss. As his anger overflowed, he grabbed Sendak’s arm, and flipped him onto his stomach.

Quickly, Lance dragged his shirt up to his shoulder blades, and drew two parallel lines on either side of his lower back.

Lance stuck a finger in, and hearing sendak moan, he stuck another finger in. Lance started pulling and spreading the gashes open with his fingers, until he was able to fit almost his entire hand in the larger mans back.

In the middle section between the two wounds, was sendak’s spine.  
Without hesitation, lance began to saw at the mass of bone and fiber, weakening his spine. When it was weakened enough, lance inserted his hands into sendak and grabbed. With either hand he pulled, as if snapping a twig, and with a loud, crack Sendak’s spine severed in two. Sendak’s screams, having long since died out, still echoed as Lance pulled the spine from the body.

Sendak was dead.

It was time to make him beautiful.  
***  
It was approaching three AM as Keith’s car noisily drove down the street where Sendak supposedly lived. Pulling his car to a stop, Keith noticed that the lights were still on, but all the blinds were drawn. He supposed it wasn’t suspicious for a man in his line of work to have his blinds drawn, though, why was he awake at this time at night?

With a sigh, Keith turned off his car, and opened the door before he could convince himself otherwise.  
Quickly walking up to the door, Keith heard something. It sounded like… classical music?? With a sigh, Keith knocked on the door.

There was no answer, but the music continued.

Keith knocked harder.

Still no answer, still loud music.

Deciding it was too late for this shit, Keith tried the knob.

…

It was open.  
Why the fuck was it open.

Panic quickly filling Keith, he drew his weapon and smashed the door open.  
~oh…. Oh no~

***

As Lance put the finish touches one his project, he heard the door open.  
Turning, eyes wide,  
He saw the pretty man from a few nights ago.  
~oh no~

***

Sendak’s body was hung from the ceiling. His intestines hung delicately from his stomach, and his arms were stretched out on either side of his body. The skin on his back had been flayed, folded out from where it should have been, and was delicately stitched into his arms so the skin could act as almost bat wings. Sendak’s head was barely held onto his body, as the skin and muscle all around his spinal cord had been carved away. His left eye looked as if it had been gouged out, and his right eye’s eyepatch had been removed, revealing the scar tissue that was hidden beneath.

***

Beneath the body stood a man who seemed to be in his early to mid-twenties. All of his sandy brown skin was on display as he was completely naked, except for what looked like a black lab coat and some gloves. He was stander under where he had hung the man’s legs and was currently hacking out what seemed to be his third chunk of flesh, as on the man’s opposite leg, was two missing chunks of flesh.

When Lance and Keith looked at each other, they were frozen. The same thought went through both of their heads.

~oh wow he's hot.~

Then Keith noticed the dead body… the blood, the stitches. Lance noticed the dark coat, the gun and the man himself.

They started moving once the initial shock wore off.  
“Hands up!”

“AHHHHHH”  
Lance immediately ran around the corner as Keith aimed his handgun to where Lance once was.

In the shock of the moment, Keith didn’t even think to follow Lance before it was too late. Lance got outside and was circling to the front of the house to get into his car before Keith even began to follow.

Lance was in his car and gone as soon as Keith made it to the front of the house.  
It wasn’t until Lance was over a mile away that he realized that he left his bag, and all that he had made it out with was his cloths, meat and knife.  
Lance was so fucked.

 

As Keith watched Lance’s car drive away, he tried to get a look at his license plate… but it was too dark.  
~Goddamn The Tailor… is hot…~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this chapter would not have existed if not for my co-creator TeslaTess, so. thanks to her. anyways... this chapter is as long as my other two combined? and i'm??? dead inside. anyways, hope you enjoyed! and there will absolutely be more to come
> 
>  
> 
> also she fixed the tags so thanks to her for being my faithful beta tester and now helping me upload and treating me seriously in writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> this was/is a trade with my best friend. A simple trade. Writing for Fan art. that is why this story exists.
> 
> don't worry, there is more to come.


End file.
